sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Novo the Hedgehog
{PLEASE READ THE WORDS IN BOLD FIRST} {This page is currently under construction due to constant new ideas,more description,still working on backstory chapters,etc.More details are coming soon} And also,feel free to add your character to the friends/allies,neutral,enemies,and /or rival section in the infobox Quotes "I'll show you what a ninja is truly capable of..." "Ay,yo..." "Sup?" "What's good?" "It's called 'fan-canon',Peanut Gallery!"*to someone/group of people who talk smack about a person whose using another franchise such as Pokemon,etc* "None of yo business,now f*ck off!"*To a rude,mean person who asks him about stuff* "Treat me like crap,and I'll treat you like a bag of dog crap!" {More coming soon} Concept and Development Novo first started out as a recolor,but I decided to give him two quills instead of three.Folks kept saying the old design's shoes and quills looked like sonic's,so I decided to lose a quill and make the shoes look like Nike shoes. Appearance Novo the Hedgehog Novo's fur color is naturally black along with his body,except the skin color.His skin color is almond or light brown and his eyes are dark brown.He has one quill on each side of his head,plus counting a quill on top of his head,and has two hair spikes covering a bit of his eye region in his current appearance.To make it simple,his spikes look like Metal Sonic's but are more droopy and pointing downward. Novo(Sonic Boom-ified) Instead of long spikes,the quills he cut are short and spiky sticking out on left and right sides of his head. Novo Cosmic Mode When he changes to Cosmic Mode,his fur color would turn orange along with his eyes.Although,his skin color wouldn't change. Novo the Human Before his fateful encounter with Palkia,he was a normal almond-skinned,dark curly haired boy.Despite his appearance as a 10-year old boy,many trainers underestimate him. Astro Novo Nebula Novo's quills normally stick up;including his two hair spikes.His eyes normally change into ruby red like any other super form.The fur color would be yellow or bright yellow Plasma Novo Plasma Novo's fur color changes into a plasma green,his eyes' colors are this time blue with a shade of green.He also has two more quills included in his Plasma transformation. Mystic Novo Novo's fur color turns blue in this transformation.What's new is that his quills are more spiky than usual,and his eyes are a shade of purple. Dark Novo Dark Novo has a dark aura that nearly shrouds his body.Because of a lot of anger inside him,he also possess a purple symbol for anger on his chest.His eyes become more full of anger and his glare can scare even the cruelest of villains. Other Attire 2015 attire(Sonic Boom) * Gray sweatpants * Same as his modern attire Winter attire *Brown coat with furry hood *Knit cap-Black *Black winter gloves *Two pairs of pants(if the weather is 10° or lower) *lightweight boots Human attire *Black T-shirt * Cap *Dark grey shorts *White fingerless gloves *Running low ankle shoes Extreme Gear attire *Strong,durable headphones(depends on the color) *Friction-resistant,lightweight high ankle shoes *Hoodie(depends on the color) *Motorcycle gloves *Extreme Gear Board:The Black Shuriken Ninja attire *Black shirt *Black fingerless gloves *Blue Power Scarf *Ankle socks *Sandals Personality Like other speed demons,he's very impatient when it comes to waiting or getting cooped up for too long.His bluntness can be either offensive or mean,which he tries not to be.He also has a passion for adventure and aims to be a humanitarian(and/or mobianitarion) for helping anyone in need(such as giving a homeless person a dollar,etc).The reason why he doesn't make friends is because he's sometimes treated like an outcast when he was little.So he wonders if his "friends" are actual friends or not;which is why he's always anti-social.He is very quiet and rarely speaks to anyone because hardly anyone(except his pokemon) can hear a word he says.And because of his bad experience(s) in the past,he hardly ever smiles,nor does he want to hang out with anyone except his sister,his Pokemon,and/or by himself.He's also shown to be very competitive anywhere at any sport or tournament,never giving up or backing down from a fight.He's basically a hedgehog with a bad attitude,but looks out for the people he cares about.He's also known for his seriousness and lack of bragging,etc. Power(s) *Cosmokinesis- manipulate cosmic energy *Magic manipulation(sub power) Abilities * Super Speed * Quite super strength * Extreme durability * Enchanted jumping * Break the light barrier * Cosmic Mode * Tirelessness(for a short time) Weapons *Hypernova Katana-Signature *Magic Wakizashi *Shurikens *Kunai knives *Power scarf *Eclipse Scythe(Lv.3) *Incendiary shurikens *Fuuma Shuriken Backstory Novo's Childhood Prologue Novo lived in Asperita City in Unova along with his father.His mom and sister were out of town having a month to themselves.They may be out of town,but at least Novo got to have man-to-man conversations with his dad,Aaron and got to be trained of how to defend himself in the streets.Until two weeks later,a mysterious black vessel was hovering above the city and casting a huge shadow.No one couldn't find out what's it doing there.Until five seconds later,the vessel readied a cannon out of the ship's front stem and the cannon fired ice at a building.Everyone in the city was screaming and running for their lives everywhere as the ship continued to fire.Novo's dad told him to run get out the city as far as possible.After that,he ran outside his house and went to look for his nephew,Andrew,who was being cornered by a Neo Team Plasma Grunt and his Leipard and commanded it to use Night Slash on him.Aaron sheilded Andrew at the last minute;thus being severely injured leaving Andrew to retreat.While he was running and carrying Aaron wounded,he told Andrew to give Novo the starter pokemon,Charmander that Aaron was holding in his pokeball and to leave him in his and Novo's house.Andrew refuses,but Aaron told him to do so and told him to tell Novo he loves him(as a father-son relationship).Andrew then leaves,only to tell Novo the worst news. Novo's Childhood Part 1 {Under Construction} Novo was waiting anxiously for his dad's return,but only to be told that his dad couldn't make it.Novo was devastated with sorrow;but after five minutes of tears,he wipes them,stands up,and walks off.Andrew asked where was he going.He answered "to find that flying vessel,of course!".Andrew could tell he was serious but told him the vessel is already heading to another region called Kanto.Afterwards he decided to fly Novo over to that region in his phantom jet. Novo's Childhood Part 2 {Under Construction} Novo's Pokemon Main Article:Novo's Pokemon Novo was a pokemon trainer because first,he and Professor Oak made a deal:Novo completes the pokedex,and Oak gives him details to the whereabouts of Neo Team Plasma.Second,he owes Professor Oak for helping him regain consciousness after Ghetsis' Hydreigon knocked him out.And third,he loves to explore different places. Forms Cosmic Mode Description: From Novo's training with his friend,Charles,he was able to unlock and use a minor form than to always use the chaos emeralds.But if this won't work,that's when he goes into his major forms. Abilities: * 2x speed and agility *2x strength * Flight * 2x stamina Weakness(es): * Body strain Platinum Mode Description: This was another minor form due to his intense training and based off the metals from space. Abilities: * 2x speed and agility * 2x defense and endurance * 2x strength Weakness(es) * Unable to jump due to the intense platinum weight * Body strain Astro Novo Description: The form of which is used by the power of the chaos emeralds and summon the form of Nebula Novo thanks to the positive aura. Abilities: *Flight *Move at light speed * Astrokinetic Combat *Invulnerability *Power by 1000% Weakness(es): *Ring limit Plasma Novo Description By using the power of the super emeralds,Novo is able to transform into a Plasma version of Hyper transformation;which surpasses the powers of Nebula Novo. Abilities *Flight *Move 50x at light speed or more * Ionikinesis *Invulnerability *Power by 10,000% Weakness(es) *Ring limit Mystic Novo Description: Mystic Novo multiplies the affects of Plasma Novo by three from the power of both the Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds. Abilities: *Flight * Star Manipulation *Move 100x at light speed or more *Power by 100,000% Weakness(es) * ring limit * body strain Heroic Novo Description Heroic Novo is a form which is used for fighting against ancient evil.The form is triggered when the user has a strong desire to protect a loved one. Abilities * Flight * Move at light speed * Space Manipulation * Enchanced Strength Weakness(es) * time limit Special Moves {Under construction with description} Cosmic Ray:The user fires a massive wave of cosmic energy at the target from the palm of both his hands and also requires time to charge a full Cosmic Ray.This is also his signature move. Running Toss: Tiger Punch:As he readies a punch,a giant silver tiger appears around his hand and impales the target. Astro Blast(Astro Novo): Plasma Wave(Plasma Novo): Stellar Gun(Mystic Novo): Dark Nebula(Dark Novo): Shockspin: Stealth Slash: Omega Slash: Jutsu techniques {Under Construction} Cloning Jutsu Barrier Jutsu Barrier Jutsu: Iron Wall Body Flicker:Cosmic Warp Smokescreen Swift Jutsu Lions Barrage Weaknesses(In general) *Not very much of a mechanic * His anger issues often lead him to have tunneled vision,etc. *Like all ninjas,he has no proficiency with armor or sheilds. * Easily tires out from battles, too much fighting and running leaves him defenseless while tries to catch his breath.By InfinityToast *He can only hold his breath for a minute underwater,so unless he has any underwater equipment,he'll drown. * The Eclipse Scythe is low on speed;thus making the wielder vulnerable. * His magic often drains his stamina,so he tries to be careful when using too much magic. * Quotes Novo's Childhood {Under Consruction} Aaron:*walks outside on his front porch* ...Novo!How long are you gonna be inside?!! Novo:*goes outside while trying to get ready*Sorry,Dad.I'm trying to make sure I didn't forget anything. Trivia *He believes in God and spiritual things all the way,but magic is a different story(That is,until he encountered a certain wizard hedgehog who's capable of any magic). * When he travels,he'll only stay in one place for a short time and leaves to the next one,so who knows where he'll end up next? *He naturally talks slang *The name Novo means "anew;afresh". *Novo's spirit animal is a Raven *He has two zodiac signs:A Taurus(Earth) and Aries(Fire);which makes volcano. * Instead of using his hearing,he uses his nose instead if he temporarily can't see. *Before turning super,hyper,etc,he grabs 400-500 something or more rings before a battle,traveling through space or in general in a speed run in his favorite/any zone. *Ironically that Novo doesn't underestimate his opponents,but he's the one who's underestimated. *The Ninja Saga takes place in Station Square 300 years later when Novo traveled through time. *Colress invented the idea of building Pokemon Robots(Pokebots for short). * Don't expect him to gloat/brag about his feats.He hates bragging and gloating! * The Cosmic Ray has a little resemblance to the Kamehameha;except that the color of Cosmic Ray is cobalt blue with a shade of purple,etc. Gallery (working on new designs.) Novo SpyroBiel Redesign.png| SpyroBeil's redesign.Thanks Spyro! Category:Hedgehogs Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Good Category:Ninjas Category:Mobian Category:Stealthy Character Category:Armed with a sword Category:Was human Category:Human turned Mobian Category:Speed type Category:Super speed